lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Template talk:Formation variant
I deliberately avoided using a template for this section, mainly because of the different number of columns each formation and variant need. Isn't it going to be easier to carry on doing a custom table for each page? Ferret37 14:36, 13 February 2009 (UTC). I dunno, I'll see how this looks, if you not gonna include attribute that don't improve, then it will be easier to change it on individual page Sarmu 14:39, 13 February 2009 (UTC) : The only other problem is that sometimes the percentage is different... e.g. the attack for position 1 may be greater than the increase for the attack in position 2... or there's an increase in position 3 but a decrease in position 4 (get me?) Andrealinia970 14:51, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Yea I'm not sure how to fix this, think it's better to put it in one column or separate them? Currently I have this to display column only when a "header" is provided Also where you want to put in effect, before ATK column or after SPD column? Sarmu 14:55, 13 February 2009 (UTC) : I'd say before the ATK column as it's a fairly important thing. as for columns, you could put it in one column if you split that column up for the different positions... but then it's be one very long table. It might be best to leave it and create the table on each page. Andrealinia970 15:18, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Well I've sort of done the variant, I can see few problem with using template the major problem is for new editors since they have no clue which goes where, and it doesn't make editor any easier since they have to match the column etc. The advantage being obviously at a later stage if you want to change the look, then it will be really easy especially with 87 different variants. So I dunno it's better to use template or not. Also as I'm talking about look, currently we have infobox in black, unit position in blue, variant in red and blue and requirement in black and white lol. I think we need to at least change the colour of infobox to match heading of the variant. Also do you think it's better off to remove the TOC? And finally regarding to effect of the formation, is it true that not everyone in the formation gets the effect? like Counteroffensive has got effects for 2,3,4,5. There is nothing in the Japanese guide that indicate this. Sarmu 15:29, 13 February 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, effect (like the other bonuses) can be specific to some positions. Infobox colour definitely needs changing, and yes, I think we can lose the TOC. ::Give me a little while to play with your template and see if I can use it effectively. ::Ferret37 15:52, 13 February 2009 (UTC). ::Hmm, well it's easy enough to use, but the problem of different values for different positions is still there (see Stacked Attack Formation for example). ::A solution would be to have two optional columns per stat, but it would get too messy with some formations (Arch would have 8 columns and Satchel would have 10 - just too hard to read). ::I think we're going to have to stick with custom tables. ::Ferret37 16:14, 13 February 2009 (UTC). Ok I think I'll make one like the table custom table, see if that would be better Sarmu 16:26, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Lol that seems bit too ambitious, think we have to stick to custom one for now and i'll do bit more research on how to do few things Sarmu 16:43, 13 February 2009 (UTC)